dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harpy
Background It is still not fully clear where the first harpy came from, but there have been guesses since the first time they were spotted. Some say that they share the same curse as Lamia and other demihumans, while others declare them cursed spawn created directly from the Demon Lord Pazuzu or Lamashtu. Simple minded and cruel are these women, eager to do as they please. A harpy is typically depicted as cruel carnivorous monsters that plague the land they vulture around, taking what they want as theirs whether it be coin, meat, or lives. Physical Description Harpies are typically depicted having the upper body of a humanoid and the lower body that of an avian creature. Due to the nature of the bird itself dictates the color of their claws, talons, feathers, and wings, ranging from those of the ravenous vultures, the perceptive hawk, and the peaceful songbird. Adapting to their natural habitats, harpies tend to fluctuate on the number of feathers that grow on their body to aid in warmth or in flight in windy locations. Typically due to their feral natures, most clans or "nests" of harpies do not see the need of clothing but will wear gawdy and disgusting trophies that are poached from their victims, consisting of bone necklaces, scraps formed into bracelets and some designs not fair to the less hearted. Society Harpies are cursed by the reputation of their more feral family members, most of the time forcing them into hiding with others in 'Nests'. They shift widely from following base instincts to having a more tribal environment of protecting those that need protection, aid those that need it, and to fight and survival for the good of each other. Some may attempt to venture out into society but most do not fair well. One of the main issues is their breeding practices, normally defined by finding a suitable male to breed with and takes him, usually by force. Until that happens, they produce eggs even infertile, which are mainly eaten to recover nutrients. Relationships Harpies tend to create bonds easily with other monstrous humanoids such as centaurs, lamia, and the like but do still have to deal with the misconception of who they are with everyone, including themselves. They tend to have heated arguments with strix, fighting over who are the masters of the air, though the bird-brained harpy does not last long in the debating section of the fights. It is up to the individual harpy to convince the society that they are attempting to enter that they can endure the call of their base instincts and become a trusted member of society, quickly becoming loyal to those they call family Adventurers Being nomadic in nature as the birds that they are cursed with, harpies have no issue with moving around and of course, have a love of shiny objects. In the field and in the sky, they tend to distract their opponents from afar, preferring range over melee, but are not afraid to get their claws dirty. Religion and Alignment Harpies are typically Chaotic and Evil by nature, uncaring about what they are supposed to do and prefer to do whatever they feel like. Typical worship goes to The Demon Lord Pazuzu, King of the Wind Demons, or Lamastu, though the two deities have long since despised each other and cause feuds often. Racial Traits (14 RP) * Ability Scores: (+2 Dex, +2 Cha, -4 Int) Harpies are both agile and alluring, but being called bird-brained is typical (-1 RP) * Land Speed: 20 Talons are not the best to walk on (-1 RP) * Fly Speed: 40 Poor While flying is their best option, they still try their best (6 RP) * Type: Monstrous Humanoid (3 RP) (Includes Darkvision) * Size: Medium (0 RP) * Language: Starts with Common and Auran. Harpies with high intelligence can choose between the following: Goblin, Sylvan, Undercommon, Orc, Elven, Draconic or Abyssal (0 RP) * Claws: A harpies Taloned hands are effective to spar if need be, dealing 1d4 slashing each (2 RP) * Harpies use their voices to the best of their abilities: +1 Racial Bonus to Bluff and Perform (Comedy, Oratory, or Sing) (2 RP) * Due to their hollow bones and awkward clawed hands, Harpies take a -1 to CMD against Bullrush, Disarm, and Reposition (-1 RP) Captivating Song SU (4 RP) A harpy’s song has the power to infect the minds of those that hear it, calling them to the harpy’s side. When a harpy sings, all creatures aside from other harpies within a 60-foot spread must succeed on a DC (10+ half the harpies HD + Cha modifier) Will saving throw or become Fascinated. A creature that successfully saves is not subject to the same harpy’s song for 24 hours. This version of Fascination has the following alterations from the default version. A victim under the effects of the captivating song moves toward the harpy using the most direct means available. If the path leads them into a dangerous area such as through fire or off a cliff, that creature receives a second saving throw to end the effect before moving into peril. The usual obvious threats towards the victim do not break the fascination. Upon reaching the source (Harpy), the subject stands or sits quietly and listens to the song. A victim who is struck by a hostile effect, attack, targetted by a hostile spell or shaken free as a standard action immediately break free from this Fascination. This effect continues for as long as the harpy sings and for 1 round thereafter. This is a sonic mind-affecting charm effect. Beginning a song is a standard action while maintaining a song is a Swift Action. A harpy cannot maintain both a Bardic Performance and Captivating Song at the same time Racial Feats Siren's Versatile Song: Prerequisites: Bardic Performance or Raging Song Class Feature. Character Level 3. By spending 1 use of bardic performance or Raging Song, the harpy may use the Captivating Song's range for range-dependent Performances. Siren's Echoing Tune: Pre'r'equisites: Character Level 7. The range of the Captivating Song ability's range increases to 120 feet Favored Class Bonuses * Bard: 1/4 damage with Sonic Descriptor Spells * Druid 1/2 Bonus to Wild Empathy with Birds * Rogue 1/2 Bonus damage to Sneak Attack with Claws * Sorc/Wizard 1/4 Bonus Damage with Electricity Descriptor Spells * Skald Add a +1/2 bonus to Acrobatics checks to avoid attacks of opportunity and to Perform checks while performing a raging song. Category:Race